A World That's Not Their Own (undergoing a rewrite)
by AshleyHawke
Summary: The Hallow Sisters, not sisters per-say but best friends, both spirits of Halloween. They find themselves in a world not like their own and their powers somewhat reduced. Can they stay alive and get back to their world of are they stranded in Thedas? (OC/Fenris and OC/Hawke)
1. Chapter 1

Okay slight Rise of the Guardians cross over, but not major so not putting it as a crossover. Sabaine and myself got talking about how we would love wings and a tail among other things. So decided to turn it into this story, we hope you like it. Please review as we'd really like to know what you think.

* * *

"Oi! Frosty!" I yell getting Jack's attention. I throw a snowball at him which hits him in the face as he turns and faces me. It's winter and Jack, as always, brings the fun. I laugh at his reaction to the snowball and I get a snowball in my own face from Rosie, some snow ending up in my mouth. I quickly scoop up some snow and return fire at her who's grey wolf ears flatten to her head as she yips and yelps dodging the incoming missiles and dives behind her snow fort tucking in her fluffy grey wings and wolf tail so they don't get bombarded. As I turn to throw the soft, cold missiles at Jack I get rugby tackled into the snow from above and the white powder explodes around me, my black feathery wings and my torso are buried in the snow.

My arse and tail sticking out of the snow drift.

I thrash my tail around wildly while I try and pull out of the snow but I'm stuck. I flame up and melt the snow around me and surface with a hiss as I ruffle my feathers and flame off. I look for Jack and Rosie who are half way up a tree and I throw snow at the both of them and laugh as Rosie gets hit in the face and falls from the tree. She lands face first in the snow, her arse stuck in the air as mine was. I fall over laughing seeing how funny I must've looked.

"That's fucking freezing" she exclaims with a shake of her wings. I can't help but cackle as she does. Jack chuckles at her reaction. Controlling fire does have a lot of advantages, not getting cold easily is one of them.

'Ha fucking ha,' she sniggers and a bright flash of white light bursts from her and I close my eyes and shield myself with my wings. I exclaim in protest to the light and I feel snow hit my wing.

'Bitch,' She mutters, 'I always forget that you know I can do that."

"I heard that!" I chuckle and shake my wings of the snow and jump over to them with a single powerful beat of my wings.

"Huh, well Jack Frost, you haven't disappointed this season." she grins, picking clumps of snow from her tail.

"Is someone flirting with our dearest Jack?" I tease

"Flirting?" She blurts and turns bright red. "Not true! I was just giving a compliment!" She adds. "I'm pretty sure you were the one saying that you couldn't wait to see him again!"

I chuckle noticing the both of them blush. "Who can blame me? Jack is a handsome lad after all" I wink at him and she laughs and nudges him. "Look out Jack, you might have someone after you."

My tail wags uncontrollably, usually it only does that when I'm really happy, really annoyed or in a playfully mood where I pounce on people. I'm so catlike it's unreal.

"Aww look she's happy," Rosie teases laughing. "Look what you're doing to her Jack."

"Oh stop, I might start purring" I say acting like I'm not flushing red.

I laugh.

"Go on and give her a hug Jack," she laughs pushing him forward.

My wings flutter nervously and I stand up straight with a surprised look on my face. Even my tail falls limp at my surprise and my ears flatten to my head.

Jack relishes the idea and does indeed walk forward to hug her. Rosie smiles and hides it with her hand. I stand there surprised as Jack hugs me. I'm not one for physical contact. It's mainly down to when I was still getting to grips with my powers, I didn't want to spontaneously combust and burn anyone accidentally. Rosie laughs at my embarrassment and my lack of a reaction, she knows I have a little thing for Jack, but so does she. "Since you're being a teddy bear why not go and give Rosie a hug too" I smile at her showing my fangs a little bit. She growls a little and her ears flatten.

"Try it Twinkle toes, I dare you."

"I dare you too Frosty" I say with a smirk as he lets me go. Jack, being the fun sort walks back towards her with his arms out and a smile on his face.

'No!' She yelps and backs off. Her tail is wagging and I don't even think she or I know why. "Gah! Stop you devious limb!" She says grabbing her tail.

"No fair, I could've turned Frosty into a melted puddle" I state "and I'm not good with physical contact either"

'Ash!' She whines as he hugs her. She rubs up against him like a puppy and her tail wags. She makes a soft happy whimper then yelps in embarrassment after realising what she's doing.

I chuckle a bit and throw more snow at the both of them before taking off into the sky. I laugh looking at them.

She jumps back and her tail is wagging fast. She scowls at me wiping snow out of her hair and leaps into the sky, intent on revenge. Jack follows, wearing the biggest smirk ever. I fly backwards getting higher as they both come my way. The ground just looks like a soft fluffy quilt from this high. I notice Rosie starting at the sky before looking to Jack.

A soft rumble fills the air and I look up, dark clouds are rolling in fast and they look unnatural.

The wind got up suddenly and it's a struggle to stay in the air. I look to Rosie who I had difficulty spotting. She's spiralling out of control into the ground and Jack is no where in sight. I descend into a suicide dive hoping to catch up to her before she impacts into the ground. I angle my wings almost vertical as I rocket towards my friend, the speed of the descent stings my eyes and they water from the flow of air directly to my face. The lightning flashes and the thunder roars. I've almost reached Rosie. And we're both plummeting closer to the ground. I get to her and try to steady her spiralling by opening out one of her wings. She yells as i pull at her wing but she opens them and her descent slows dramatically. In my relief I forget to open my own wings until I look down and see a tree. I quickly open my wings slowing myself down a lot but in doing so I smack my right wing on a thick branch of the tree and spiral through the branches. Letting out a yelp whenever I smash into the hard wood.

"Fuck! Ow!" I shout as I lay on my back in the snow. My left wing is over my face and I move it to see the broken branches of the tree. I start to move but I let out a shriek of pain as my right wing sends shock waves of pain through my entire body. I grit my teeth groaning as I stand. I see my wing is broken and slightly bloody. The bone is protruding through the flesh. I tuck my left wing in and my right one as much as possible. I hear my name being shouted but I can't tell where from. "Rosie! Jack!" I yell starting to walk. Dragging my injured wing across the floor slightly.

"Ash? Where are you? I can't land" Rosie's voice cries out.

"I'm... Near a tree." I reply and shrug, instantly regretting the movement as agony races through me.

"Well that's really fucking helpful Ash! Theres loads of fucking trees!" I hear her reply

"Look for the one with broken branches" I yell and look back to the tree and snarl at it. Like it was the trees fault.

"Got it!" I hear a yelp "Ash? I'm on the ground!"

I suddenly have a thought.

"I'll send up a blast of fire, like a flare." I shout

"Okay!" I hear her voice on the wind

I conjure up a flaming ball and shoot it Into the sky. Every move is a wave of pain.

"Ash? Are you close?" She asks

"I'll let you know when you've found me" I reply trying to lighten the mood

"Anytime soon will be good," There's a pause "Ash?"

"Rosie" I say hearing her voice closer. I look around to see if I can see a grey shape. Yes, good luck with that, finding grey against white will be a breeze.

"Ash!" I hear behind me. "Maker I am glad to see you!"

I turn around and see Rosie walking towards me.

"Are you alright!" I blurt checking her over.

Her tail starts wagging and her ears perk up. "I'm fine. Oh fuck! Your wing!"

"Don't worry about it, it looks worse than it is" I say reassuringly. It's a lie.

"Ash it looks fucked, we need to find shelter and twinkle toes," she replies sternly.

The storm rages and lightning strikes the ground about a mile in front. We start walking and the lightning keeps striking the ground.

"Ash, this is getting bad," She says clutching my arm.

"I saw a cave just over that hill before I took to freelance landscape gardening." I say in good humour.

"Ash, I'm getting scared," she whimpers

The lightning strikes grow faster and closer to us. We run towards the cave I mentioned but lightning strikes the rocks above it and they start to fall.

She covers the both of us with her wings and a sudden tingling sensation rushes through us and we're thrown across the floor away from each other. But instead of snow we feel sand and rock. Electricity rushes through us in painful waves as we try to move.

I can't ignore the pain in my wing or the rock under my spine. I lie there on my back with my eyes closed, grimacing and holding mu shoulder with a painful grunt.

"Where the hell are we?" She asks

I look to her, still in agony and sit up slowly as my every muscle tingles and aches. I look around, it's sunny, warm and "Is that the sea I can hear?" I ask

Rosie flaps her wings "I'll check it out."

Oh great leave me alone in unknown territory, feel the love. "I'll... Be here" I say

"We're not in Kansas anymore Ash," she laughs sounding a bit panicky as she lowers herself back to the ground.

"Okay, so where are we?" I ask standing up with a painful grunt.

"That... I have no fucking idea. A beach of some sort," She replies shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, this sounds like it'll be fun." I say with a smile fluffing my wings, forgetting for a second one is broken. I grunt and lean over holding my shoulder.

"We need to get you medical care," she says and flys up. "I can see a few people" she yells down

"I can see three guys and a kid," she shouts to me "Should I go over and talk to them?"

"We probably shouldn't bother them, they probably won't be able to see us. It's not like I'll bleed to death anyway." I say with an awkward smile, even though she probably can't see it. I look to my wing that has blood dribbling down it.

"You can't kill a spirit easily." I state "But you can see if they will help us"

"Okay" she says and flies off

I bend my wing round to try and get a closer look at the break. Every move is agonising and I hold back my pain.

It's pretty bad now that I can see it properly. The bone is splintered where it peeks out from my muscle it will not be an easy fix. I let my wing go and relax it on the floor. "Three guys and a kid?" Strange. I hope Rosie is careful, we don't know this place. It could be dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash! I brought people! They say that they can help." Rosie says coming over a small sand dune.

I look to her and notice the three in tow behind her and my eyes widen as I recognise them.

"Ash! Are you okay?' She runs over to me, "I brought a few people, they're a little strange," she whispers

"Rosie, come on, look at them properly. Don't you recognise them?" I whisper back grabbing her shoulders

"What? why would I?"

"You know that game I'm always playing back home? On the games console? Well I think we're in that game. Somehow."

"You've got to be fucking joking!" She exclaims and covers her mouth. The tall, dark haired leader of the group, Hawke, walks towards us.

I shake my head and my tail twitches.

"Are you going to help her?" Rosie asks him as he comes near. I look behind him to see the broody elf, Fenris, sparkle fingers, Anders and the loveable dwarf with the heart of gold, Varric and his gorgeous crossbow.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asks noticing my shocked expression.

"Oh I'm fine" I chuckle nervously, just staring at game characters that are now somehow real.

"Ash! you need healing!" Rosie snaps. Hawke looks at us and touches Rosie's tail, she yips and snatches it from him.

"Oh so it is real," he says with a smirk. "I've never seen desire demons like you two," he laughs looking at his companions

"Desire, yes" I wink "Demon, no." I shake my head

"Ash! Don't make this worse! A desire demon doesn't sound good!" She scolds.

"Desire demons aren't good. But flirting is" I jest.

Hawke laughs and moves forward to my injured wing.

"Lets have a look at your injuries," he says to Ash.

Rosie growls as he touches my wing, her long canines peeking over her lip.

It tickles as he strokes my wing straightening my feathers out. But then he moves my wing slightly to examine the break I hiss and thrash my tail. He lights his hand with his healing magic and looks over his shoulder and calls to Anders to help him. Rosie looks at me worried but backs up. I thrash my tail and hiss as they move the broken bones back into place.

"I better get a kiss after all this," I jest trying to take my mind off the pain with random thoughts.

I let out a jaguar growl as the two mages try to heal my wing, not very gently I must say.

"KIRKWALL?!" Rosie shouts grabbing my attention "You can't be fucking serious!" I laugh at her "Ashley! This is all your fault." She surrounds herself in a little darkness aura. I growl again as another wave rushes through me.

"You're blaming me for this?" I yell

"You insist on playing those games!"' she snarls. Her powers are flickering as she yells.

"I need something to do during the rest of the year" I state with a raised voice.

"Look where we are. Who the hell are these guys then?" She asks

"Really! How am I supposed to know, I've only just met them too" I say not really wanting to reveal that I know them. So she turns and asks Varric.

"Dear lady you can call me Varric. Varric Terhras, at your service" he bows slightly.

"Rosie. Spirit of Samhain," She nods "Ashley is the same." I wave with my good wing as he looks at me, he chuckles. "What about the rest of you?" She asks

"That is Hawke, our fearless leader. Blondie next to him, that's Anders. And this is Fenris, our Broody elf" Varric says.

"The one that won't take his hand from his weapon?' She asks. "Don't worry I'm house trained," she barks.

I laugh at her then yelp as someone pulls a feather out. "Ouch! Who taught you how to heal?!" I yell "you're supposed to be healing me, not plucking me"

"This is a nasty break Kitty, and I'm not used to healing wings," he laughs. Anders raises a brow and continues to heal.

Kitty? I'm surprised at my sudden gain of a nickname "You'll have to get used to it" I half jest.

Hawke and Anders nod. Seems like they've finished.

"Good, let's get out of here before this one tries to make a wolf skin rug," she tilts her head at Fenris.

I hiss at the elf in warning, if he makes a move towards her that I don't like I'll rip his throat out. Handsome elf or no.

"Thanks Hawke and uh, Blondie. Varric." She nods at them.

"Thanks lads" I say smiling at the two mages, "Varric, beautiful crossbow" I smile "You hear that Bianca?" He says smiling "Broody" I nod at him

"Where are we going?" I ask Rosie

"Away from here. Back home," She replies shaking her head, "If we can even get there,"' She sighs and opens her wings, "better say your goodbyes Ash."

"I hate goodbyes" I mumble.

I turn back to the lads. "I guess we're off to explore Thedas" I say shrugging and frowning. I would love to explore Thedas, don't get me wrong, but I don't really want to leave these guys just yet.

"Where's my kiss?" I laugh

"Where is the nearest internet cafe?" Rosie asks them. "We need to get back to England."

I chuckle at her question. "There isn't one" I answer for them

"Oh goodie. Let me guess this is a different world too?"

I nod "Nothing is the same here" I state

"Brilliant. Tell me, what happens if we walk into the city? Seeing as y'know they can see us." She groans

"We'll probably be accused of being demons and taken, or killed, by Templars" I state

'Great! Well, seeing as these guys haven't tried to kill us... yet,' She looks at the Broody one. "Mind if we tag along?"

"Of course you can," Varric says

"Right, well, have we got anything to cover these?" She points to her wings and grey wolf ears and I catch myself staring at Hawke but then I notice Rosie looking at me. "What?" I ask suddenly she looks at my cat ears that stick out my untameable long black hair and I touch them as if there's something wrong with them.

I put my hands down and look at Hawke who winks at me. I flutter my wings and blush a little.

"Could someone go back to Kirkwall grab a couple of cloaks and meet us outside the city?" Rosie asks

"We could wait until night and fly in under cover of dark?" I suggest

"Fine, but who is taking us in?" Rosie asks Varric.

"How many rooms do you have Hawke?" Varric asks

"Only one extra," he shrugs. "It would normally be my brothers."

"Your brother the Templar" Anders states in his usual 'I hate all Templars' mood.

Hawke raised a brow at Anders. "One of the girls can just crash with Fenris, the other with me" Hawke states

"Which one of you is Fenris?" Rosie asks

"That would be me" the broody elf replies in his usual drawl

"I call Hawke!" Rosie practically yells raising her hand.

"Then it's settled" Varric says with a huge grin

I look at the elf and lower my ears as I frown.

'What's the matter, wanna swap?' Rosie teases laughing.

"Don't blame me if they loose the elf." I state keeping my ears flat.

"Aww, what's the matter? You miffed? I'm pretty sure the elf will kill me," she says with a shrug.

"He's more likely to kill me. I'm

Trouble" I laugh

"Fine. You take Hawke. I'll take the broody one,"

Me and Rosie share a look. I chuckle. I love the fact that we're talking about them as though they're not here.

"Someone is going to be looking after an angel either way. So grab one and lets go" Varric chuckles

"Fine! I'll take Broody!" Rosie snaps and points a finger at me. "You better thank me for this." She turns to Fenris "Come on. If I get one hint that you're trying something I will bite."

I keel over laughing at both their reactions. He looks like she's just thrown a wet sponge at his face.

Hawke walks over and offers a hand for me to take.

"Come on Kitty, let's get you home," I stop laughing and just lie there for a moment before I notice Hawke and his out stretched arm.

"Chivalry. I haven't seen that for the longest time" he winks and I get up, with his help, surprised at how soft his hands are. I look at him smiling and flutter my wings a little. Then I notice Rosie walking and quickly catch up to her with a few powerful beats of my wings.

I land at the side of her mindful I don't hit her with a wing.

"Can we keep him?" I ask playfully.

"UGH!" She exclaims looking at me."'I fucking knew you were going to ask that!" She sighs. "Fine! But only if you promise to walk and feed him. I'm not helping at all. And find out his real name, 'Hawke' sounds so ridiculous. It's like you calling me 'wolf'"

"Well you are." I chuckle "and I'm Kitty" I use my new nickname "not been here an hour and were making friends already. And for the record, his real name is Hawke." I chuckle "Garret Hawke, but for whatever resin everyone refers to him by his last name"

The city comes into view and I feel Rosie disapprove of the dark grey structure. She sighs and plonks herself down on the grass.

I flap my wings slightly, looking at my wing thankful that I'm fixed.

"Well, Varric and Anders here are going into the city, they'll be back by the time it's dark." Hawke says sitting opposite Rosie as she runsh her fingers through her tail fur.

I tap Hawke with my was-broken wing and pretend I did nothing. I chuckled and starts heading off towards the city.

"Woah, where are you going? You can't go, it's still light!" He shouts after me. I've never been one for patience.

"It's almost dark, I'm sure there's not many people out at this time" I turn and smile and I continue to walk backwards. I trip over a rock and fall flat on my back wings spread out fully. I laugh at my clumsiness and lie in the soft grass. I look up into the sky and I notice Rosie flying and I go and join her in the air. "Viewing our new territory?" I jest

"Always, I might need to piss up a tree to cover o'broody one's smell." She replies "Where does this moody bastard live?"

"Right there." I point "it's not the nicest place but it's better than a Templar jail cell."

"Oh joy. Let me guess el Hawko there lives in a bloody palace." She mutters.

I chuckle "Not quite. But it is a nice looking place. He lives with his mother" I say and my face pales.

"Oh fuck yea! To late. No backsies. Good fucking luck," She laughs then descends to Fenris' manor.

I go over to Hawke's estate and wait sat on a barrel in the corner of the plaza, with the thoughts running through my head dreading the things that I know are going to happen, I could care less if anyone sees me right now.

"Alright Kitty kat" Hawke's voice breaks my thoughts and I jump off the barrel onto my feet "welcome to my home," he said opening the door, and letting her in.

I walk in slowly, and stand in the entrance hall. I tuck my wings in tight so I don't risk breaking anything.

Hawke watches as I walk in.

"My mother lives here with me. So for now we'll just say that you've been cursed by a nasty spell so's not to scare her. I have a dog, hope you're okay with those and Orana is my servant, along with Bohdan and his son Sandal."

"To be honest, it is kinda' a curse" I state "so it's not going to be a lie. As for dogs, I don't know, I've never been near one."

Hawke's mabari runs in and bounds at his master's feet. He sniffs Ash's leg and wags his tail.

Don't you dare pee on me. I hold back the feline urge to hiss and I gingerly pat him on the head. He's a softie and I flutter my wings happily not so worried about him now.

"His name is Isaac," Hawke mentions. "I think he likes you. Come on I'll show you to your room. I hope your sister is okay with Fenris, he can be a little... cold..."

"Oh, she's not my sister, but we are close to it. We've been best friends for" centuries, I can't say that "quite some time" Is what I do say "As for Fenris, I'm sure she can handle" another wolf "him" I chuckle

" I hope so, he's a tough one to get on with. I quite like him, once you get past that broody outerlayer, he's actually quite a caring person, although you wouldn't know it looking at him." Hawke leads me upstairs, "that's my mother's room, that's mine, this, is yours," he opens the door to a lovely looking bedroom. "There's clothing in the chests, just wander into the kitchen if you want food. Let me know if you're going out, just so I don't have to get a bell and collar to find you if I have to come looking for you," he jokes.

"I think a bell collar might be a good idea" I chuckle

"Don't tempt me Kitty," he laughs, "I'll leave you to get dressed." He leaves the room closing the door behind him and I walk to the dressers and have a root through them, girly clothing in every draw. I continue to root not realising that I was purring. Where humans hum when they're happy, I purr.

I finally find some black leather trousers and an under bust corset. I pick out any shirt I could and get changed.


End file.
